fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
The Prothimian Order
David and his nephew are now in the living room, drinking their coffees, “Blair, I’m gonna tell you everything you need to know” David said, “Go ahead” Blair said, David nervously clears his throat, “Your parents are warriors from an order called the Prothimian Order, they both hunted and killed monster and creatures. When they married each, they had to have a long rest with their private lifes, so they quitted being in the Prothimian Order, your parents promised the leader to return one day and still protect the world from many creatures and beings from other worlds. When you were 10 years old, the leader of the Prothimian Order wanted your parents back after 10 years of quitting, your parents knew it was the time to come back, your father wanted me to take care of you and not to tell you the truth, but 9 years later, I receive no message of your parents” David said, Blair was impressed of everything what his uncle told him, “So, that means my parents are dead? Disappeared? Went to live another part of the world?” Blair asked, “I don’t know my nephew, it’s just…” David stopped talking for a moment. Minutes later, David no longer wanted to talk about his parents and Uncle David goes outside deeper to the woods, David is making sure Blair is not following him, someone jumps behind David, “He knows the truth, he must be a Prothimian Warrior” the mysterious warrior said, “Not all the truth, also, he will not be like my brother! You’re not even sure if my brother and his wife are alive! Abioye… Blair is still young” David said, “Don’t get worried about his age, the Prothimian Order needs more warriors! Don’t you see it’s now time to do something better instead of doing the same thing?” Abioye asked, “I DON’T WANT TO LOSE HIM!!! I shouldn’t have said the truth to Blair! He’s like my son!” David said, “He likes to hunt too, I guess he doesn’t have a future job in his mind, and remember, we need more warriors! He is worthy for being trained and have the courage to help us” Abioye said, David was thinking if the idea of John was good for Blair. “Also, look what I have behind that rock” Abioye said, David goes behind the rock and throws Jakio on the snow, “Are you happy?” Jakio said, David kicks on Jakio’s face multiple times, “First of all, how did you survived the explosion?” David asked, “Do you think I have an answer for that question?” Jakio said, “He was revived by Verena” Abioye said, “Verena!? Ermic’s sister?” David asked, “Yes, it’s a long story, but you’ll have to come with me if you want to know everything about what’s happening and why we need your nephew” Abioye said. John and Abioye took a little walk on a mountain to go on a mountain. In the mountain there is a cave full of dead bodies of the rest of Jakio’s servants, “How did you catch all of this Vampires?” David said, “With the help of Kiona” Abioye said, Abioye sits and starts to sharp his sword, “Ermic’s sister was manipulated by someone, she drained a dark power so powerful Ermic couldn’t even stop her, she also manipulated her servants and now she’s somewhere in Europe doing rituals, The Prothimian Order is doing the best to find her and stop her whatever she’s doing” Abioye said, “Did Ermic gave you the mission?” David asked, “No, but I can’t do it alone without your help, or I can train Blair” Abioye said. David was walking in circles thinking, “Are you sure you are going to train him?” david asked, “Of course I can! I have the patience to be a teacher, you have my word” Abioye said. In the house, Blair is trying to sleep in his bed while looking at his drawings, David comes to the house and goes up to Blair’s room, “Blair! Come on, we are going to Maryland” David said, “Wait uncle! Why do we need to go there?” Blair asked, “Kid, you’re gonna have a new job” David said, “Let me think, you’re gonna make me work on a restaurant” Blair said, “No, we are going to a town called Hampton, get your pack ready, I want to show you something it will change your mind” David said. Blair and David ride in their horse with the winter, making them more slower to get to their destination, meanwhile during the ride “Uncle! How long are we gonna get there?” Blair asked, “Like more than one hour kid!”. After a long trip, both arrived on an abandoned church in the forest, the church was destroyed and covered with snow, “Blair, I want you to get inside of that church and look for a lever” David said, Blair was confused by looking at the church, “Uncle? What are you trying to say?” Blair asked, “Just get inside and find a lever, meanwhile I need to get some food” David said. Blair enters to the abandoned church, inside they were many chairs and crosses, Blair is searching for the lever in each part of the church, until he found a book with a button. Blair was very curious and pressed the button, behind him a wooden door opens, it was a huge hallway with stairs, “Interesting” Blair said, Blair enters the hallway and goes down, he finds himself now in a ancient temple where it leads to a large circled rock table. Giant statues of warriors were seen on the place and even unknown writings on the walls. The weirdest thing about this place, there was no one, there were some torches with fire. Blair was getting uncomfortable with the place and decided to leave, “Blair Dankworth Juarez!” Someone said, Blair jumped and he’s looking everywhere the man who said his name, “Who said that!? Hello!?” then someone appeared on the chair of the table, the unknown person wears white clothes with long grey hair, “Hello Blair” the unknown person said, “Blair nervously asked “Who are you?”, the unknown person answered “I am Linder Quantion, and I have waited for this day to come, sit down, we are going to have a friendly discussion” said Linder smiling, Blair sits, “I know you’re confused, you’re wondering why your uncle wanted you to come here and see this place by yourself? Well… You’ve come to the right place for your destiny” Linder said, “Uuhhh… This is getting more awkward. I think I’m in the wrong place, sorry…” Blair said, Blair walks away and suddenly the giant statues blocks the way with their weapons, Blair turns back, “OK!? What is this place!?” Blair screamed, Linder and Blair both are teleported on another place in a council room, Linder and many people were in the room, “Blair, we don’t want to hurt you, we only want to talk with you” Linder said, “Ok… Why I’m here and where am I?” Blair said, “Blair, your uncle wanted you become a Prothimian Warrior, and we want you to be one of us” Linder said, Blair annoyed throws his bag, “Why I need to be a Prothimian Warrior!? I don’t care if my parents were or they belonged here” Blair said, “We need more warriors in this organization, you are our special guest” Linder said, “And why I am your special guest?” Blair asked, “Your parents were warriors, so you might have the blood of a true warrior” Linder said. Blair was thinking if he could join to the Prothimian Order, “You know what! I think I rather do something better then drawing and staying in the house like an idiot” Blair said, “Then you will be on the Prothimian Order! But first! I will show you our history and the world” Linder said. Linder and Blair are teleported on a giant place where there’s a hologram of Planet Earth, “WOW! This is our world?” Blair impressed said, “It is” Linder replied, “This is the world we live in, but this world is infested by evil spiritual beings and giant monsters that they showed themselves on light or they just hide, naturally, we only go if it’s a huge threat to a nation or the world. So we send Prothimian Warriors to destroy them” Linder said, Blair is watching a huge island on the north of the Altantic Ocean and another one bigger in the west of Australia, “Linder? What are those islands?” Blair asked, “Those islands are nations of different kinds, the one of the north of the Atlantic Ocea is Cradem, there lives the Husangs or the “Vampires”, but we don’t call them Vampires because it’s an insult to them. And the other one in the west of Australia is Husaria, a nation where they live a reptilian race called the Husarians” Linder replied. “But the question is… What is the Prothemian Order and why it exists?” Blair asked, Linder with his staff makes the place go in a green hill “When Earth was created, the four gods ordered Prothimus, The God of Realms and Dimensions, to protect the world after the extinction of the Dinosaurs, he made new creatures that evolved into giant mammals. However, 8,000 years ago, Satan created two guardians who where their so called children, those were Zilxano and Julia, both in the first years became powerful guardians. One day, Zilxano saw humanity growing and spreading all over the world and he knew the race was going to be violent with wars in their minds. Zilxano and his sister made a demon army to destroy humanity, 346 A.C. it was the year when Zilxano and Julia made an invasion against the humans. The Romans, Greeks and Chinese went to war against him, Prothimus helped the humans to destroy their enemies” Linder said, the hologram place showed the humans and Prothimus fighting against the demon army, Zilxano and Julia with giant monsters. “After the war, Satan was forced to punish Zilxano and take him to Venus in a prison and Julia was imprisoned somewhere on hell, The War of Zilxano was over, Prothimus founded with my grandfather the Prothimian Order, Prothimus knew this world must be protected by powerful warriors, not only for the humans, but for the other races”. Linder made the place back to normal and takes Blair to the most important room, “This is the Room of the Light of Prothimus, when Prothimus created this temple, his light is to give the warriors powers and much strength, if you want to be a Prothimian Warrior, you must be trained first, and yes! The training is complicated! So, Blair! Do you want to be in the Prothimian Order to be a warrior?” Linder said, “Uh yes! I want to be one! Sounds interesting and dangerous at the same time” Blair said, “Good! Behind you there’s your teacher!” Linder said, Blair looks behind and his teacher is Abioye, “Hey Blair! So, are you ready to be like us?”. Characters * Blair Night * David Johnson * Abioye Bachir * Linder Quantion * Zilxano * Kiona Slevacki (Mentioned) Trivia * The first episode where we finally see Zilxano's origin Category:Blair Night The Monster Slayer (Series) Category:Universe 636 Category:Fanfiction Category:Radionatix's Stories Category:Blair Night The Monster Slayer Episodes